


Proposals, Pride and Prom

by Taurasi_Jumps



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurasi_Jumps/pseuds/Taurasi_Jumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Brittany prepare for prom, with a little help from their friends...Sorry for the terrible title! Only spoilers are what they are wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals, Pride and Prom

 

 

A/N: Just a little prom fic idea I had, that I couldn't get out of my head. Especially as I'm pretty sure this isn't going to happen on the show!

* * *

A couple of weeks before prom, I was walking towards the cafeteria when someone linked their arm through my own. Expecting it be Brittany, I was confused when instead I was surrounded by the suffocating scent of summer berries (which I'm sure she thought was sophisticated and ironic) and baby powder and the arm settled lower than Brittany's did. I froze and yanked my arm away from her, causing her to turn and face me. I expected her to not meet my eyes and walk away, but she just clasped her hands together behind her back and shook her hair over her shoulders.

"Well Berry? I haven't got all day, and the smell of your shampoo, which is actually worse than your natural Shire scent, is starting to make me gag." She opened her mouth then closed it again, before she straightened her skirt and cleared her throat.

"Um, right. Well, normally I wouldn't be doing this so stoically, such gestures require at least one song and some dancing, but our President," Berry sighed dramatically and crossed her arms across her chest. " _Decreed_ me to do as she said."

"Berry, you do realise, that your scathing tone is about _my_ girlfriend? Right?" She cleared her throat and fussed with her hair before she brusquely nodded.

"Right, yes, apologies. Well, if you can, um, follow me then please." I sighed, but followed her, a few steps behind, acting as a protection buffer just in case she got slushied. We headed towards the gym, and I could hear Berry quietly singing 'Get me to the Church on Time', every so often turning back to make sure I was still following. I was about to snap at her to stop singing (especially if she was thinking of the Frankenteen) when Mike and Tina flanked me.

"Okay, we've got the precious cargo from here Rachel." Tina said reaching out to take my arm, but stopping herself half way. Mike however, was more bold and linked our arms together, continuing to lead me towards the gym.

"Hold up, I'm _cargo_?" I frowned in annoyance and tried to pull away. I should have known I wasn't going to be stronger than a dancer.

"Precious cargo." Mike said, like that made it better.

"And that makes it better?" Mike shrugged and smiled a little, still steering me forwards.

"Yes. It does." Tina smiled next to me as we rounded the corner and the gym doors came into view. She skipped ahead and pushed open the door for me. "Especially, when you see who deemed you 'precious cargo'." Mike let go of my arm and stood next to Tina, pointing towards the door with a flourish and bowing slightly. I looked between them and frowned slightly, still unsure what was going on.

"Well, in you go then." Mike prompted, his smile widening. "She's waiting inside. And I've been told it's never good to keep a lady waiting." I looked between them again, before I sighed and walked through the door.

Sitting in the middle of the currently empty gym was a single booth, like where I had voted for Brittany to become Senior Class President months before; except this time the curtain reached the floor and was a rich, dark purple and when I reached out to pull it back (as per the small white printed card), the crushed velvet bristled then smoothed under my skin. I hadn't even fully opened the curtain when long, pale, familiar fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled, followed by a musical burst of giggles. Brittany was stood in the booth, leant against one side with a small, soft smile playing on her lips.

"Hi." She whispered as her thumb stroked along my wrist.

I used her arm as leverage to pull myself closer and kissed her one before I answered against her lips. "Hi Britt-Britt. What's all this about?"

She smiled, then pulled her lips into her mouth and tilted her head towards the small wooden table with a single piece of paper on top. I looked between her face and the table a couple of times before her eyes widened and she nodded at me to go and look. I pulled away and slid our fingers together before I looked at the table properly. I picked up the piece of paper and my eyes flickered over it quickly.

Then again, far more slowly.

I turned back to look at Brittany, one side of my mouth quirked upwards and saw a gentle dusting of rose pink along her cheekbones. I placed the paper back onto the table, twisting my body to lie flush against hers again and lifted myself up onto my toes so my mouth was level with her ear.

"Do you have a pencil or a pen?" Brittany closed her eyes and the blush deepened to red and spread down to her neck too. I pressed an open mouthed kiss to her cheek before resting back onto my heels and holding my hand out. Her mouth was slightly opened, and she nodded slowly before she pulled a pen that had been blu-tacked to the wall. "Thanks Britty." I tried to make my voice confident and blasé, but it was at best half the normal volume, an octave higher and breathy.

I let go of both of her hands completely, before I bent over the table, in an effort to regain some of my confidence, and marked the paper. I then turned it face down, before sticking the pen back onto the blu-tack blob, kissing Brittany once more on the cheek and walked out of the booth.

I leant against the outside of the booth and waited for less than a minute until Brittany threw the curtain back (almost knocking the booth over in her enthusiasm) and pulled me close. "You said yes!" It was whispered directly into my ear, and she kept repeating it while the arms around my waist twisted us in circles.

"Of course I said yes. What other answer did you think I would give?" I pulled back so I could look into her face better. "Wait, did you think I would say no? Is that why you asked me in the booth? Via ballot paper?" I couldn't stop my voice from sounding hurt and slightly worried. I didn't want her to think that I still wanted to hide her, hide _us_ or that I was ashamed of our love.

She emphatically shook her head no, and pressed our foreheads together. "No! No! That's not why I did it this way at all. I was going to put it on a big banner in the middle of the corridor, but I thought that anyone might answer, and I know you still like to keep things private," She bumped her nose against mine gently. "I know that you're not ashamed of us and that you're proud to be Lebanese, and that I'm a bicorn," I smiled gently and pressed our foreheads closer together. "But, some things should still just be us. I understand that."

I smiled before pressing our lips together, slightly wetter and with slightly more teeth than I intended. "I love you."

"I love you." Another kiss, softer. She always was better at focusing her affection into succinct, precise actions. "And I'm totally keeping this." She waved the piece of paper in front of my nose before kissing me on the cheek quickly and walking to her class.

* * *

_**Santana Lopez,** _

_**You are cordially invited to your Senior Prom by your girlfriend Brittany S. Pierce.** _

_**Will you be attending with her?** _

_**Yes** _

_**No** _

_**I'm not going** _

_**Maybe** _

* * *

 

Brittany hadn't mentioned her prom proposal, or anything that wasn't Class President related since she asked me, and I was starting to worry that she had changed her mind, or thought that I wouldn't want to talk about it.

Like last year.

We were sitting in English Literature, when I decided to bring it up, to prove to her that I was comfortable, proud of her.

Us.

"Britt," I leant our shoulders together to make sure we wouldn't be heard by the teacher (who was rambling about the Romantic poets and their link to spiritualism and the Sublime) "Do you want to go and look at dresses together? For prom I mean?" She bumped her shoulder back into mine and bit her bottom lip nervously. "What is it Britt? Are you not going to wear a dress? 'Cos actually, that would be crazy hot." I smirked at her before I scratched my fingers along her upturned palm.

Her hand twitched automatically, fingers lifting to pull at mine and looping them together. "Um, well, I was kinda hoping that what you're wearing is going to be a surprise. And I kinda wanna surprise you with what I'm wearing." I twisted my mouth slightly, my eyes flickering between her own to check she wasn't lying. "I mean, that's okay right?"

I smiled softly at her before I squeezed her fingers in my own reassuringly. "Yeah, that's fine. That's actually a really good idea. I just…I just wanted you to know that I'm not ashamed of going with you or anything."

"Silly Sanny, I already knew that." She scrunched her nose and kissed the side of my head.

"Miss Pierce!" We jumped at the teacher's voice and turned simultaneously towards her, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Seeing as you and Miss Lopez seemed to be so disinterested in our discussion today, can you please give me an example of pathetic fallacy?"

Her face fell blank and let her eyes glaze slightly before she answered. "Puck." She paused and bit her lip. "Especially when drunk and trying to get his jeans off." The teacher's face twisted into shock as the rest of the class collapsed into laughter.

I leant towards her and whispered straight into her ear. "I love you. I really fucking love you B."

"I love you too." Suddenly the room was flooded with sunlight, which had been hidden by the clouds in the morning. "Hey look," She pointed towards the window. "Pathetic fallacy."

* * *

I wanted to ask for Kurt's help with my dress, (it had to be perfect; I would have asked Mercedes but she was so worried about her own dress and trying to impress Sam, that when I opened my mouth to ask, I told her to make sure she was coming to support Brittany instead) but I didn't really know how to.

Last year I only came along with the others because Brittany was invited by Kurt and Tina and she asked me. Throughout the entire fitting, I could tell that the others would have preferred it if I hadn't been there, and only watching Brittany pick pretty, bright dress after pretty, bright dress off the racks before twirling once or twice and flush under her soft, loving looks kept me there. Kurt was less hostile than the others though, I don't know if he had figured out I was struggling with falling in love with Brittany or what, but he was less hostile and he knew his shit when it came to clothes to impress.

I sighed with my thumb hovering over my contacts list before I returned to my home screen and locked my phone. I grabbed my keys from my desk and tripped my way down the stairs, I would just have to find my own dress

I had just pulled up outside the dress shop when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Do you want some help with your dress? Mum is driving me crazy and Britt said you were buying them separately. Q x_

I couldn't stop the small laugh and smile, instantly texting her the address. I moved to lean on the bonnet for a few seconds taking a large breath that puffed out my cheeks before loudly expelling it and walking towards the door.

* * *

I had driven to the dress shop (the only real option in Lima) about three weeks ago, when Brittany had first started talking about and planning the prom.

Before she had even asked me.

I was already panicked about what to wear, and the fact that Brittany has been talking about the prom, but hadn't even mentioned us going as us, only made me worry more.

(I told Brittany this later, and she laughed gently. _Oh San,_ she'd whispered, trailing a finger down my cheek _who else would I go with?_ I had shrugged and she kissed me softly. _Anyway,_ she said softly _you could have asked me!_ I had just shrugged again, then shook my head. She laughed at me again before pulling me on top of her, pulling my lips to her own and scratching her fingers at the base of my skull until I was writhing and purring like Lord Tubbington.)

I walked into the store, the kitsch bell above the door setting my teeth on edge, before I wondered over towards a rack and reached out my hand, stopping just before my fingertips brushed against the material. My eyes travelled over the whole rack and the racks beside it, assessing each dress. My vision was drawn to bright, sunny colours in loose, subtle cuts and flowing, light material that I could instantly imagine Brittany in, then to the darker shades, fitted and in more textured materials that Brittany would spend ages trailing her fingers along, then to overly detailed and garish patterns that even Berry wouldn't touch. There was a hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help the surprised jump and resulting glare at the sales woman that had made her way over.

"Hi, I'm Grace. Can I help you at all?" She was young, early twenties maybe, and her hair was perfectly pinned at the base of her neck and my eyes flickered quickly over her figure in the tight but understated dress. I thought I was being subtle, but when I reached her eyes again, the knowing smirk and raised eyebrow told me otherwise. "Shopping for prom?" I nodded once. "To impress your…girlfriend?" She settled her arms in front of her body, her right elbow cupped by her left palm as she twisted her body slightly.

I frowned slightly, I couldn't decide if she was being genuine or was about to tell me exactly why I wasn't about to be served. Her smile fell slightly but she quickly pushed it back on. "I'm sorry, I just, I saw the advert, and I've seen you and Brittany at practise." My frown deepened and her eyes widened. "Oh, God that made me sound like a stalker! My little sister, she's on the Cheerio's, sometimes I have to pick her up. I'm not a stalker. Swear. Um, dress?"

I pulled self-consciously at the bottom of my tank top and readjusted my jacket before I nodded. "Yeah, I've got a few ideas, I just, want a second opinion and to narrow it down to only a few choices."

She turned her body and extended her arm, her wide smile returned on her face. "Lead the way then." I had tried on dress after dress after dress, sometimes not even getting it zipped up before I was handed the next dress. The pile was slowly decreasing until there were only three to pick from.

"Can you put these aside? I'll be back closer to prom to make my final decision. I've got the deposit with me." She nodded and picked up the dresses by their hangers, folding them gracefully over her arm.

* * *

Grace was stood just in the entrance when I walked in again. "Come for your dresses?" I nodded and wandered over towards the racks again while she went to get the dresses. She lifted the suit bag to gain my attention and walked towards the side of the shop to hang the dresses behind a changing partition. On an impulse I grabbed a dress I had been looking at and walked over to join her.

"I'm waiting on a friend, but I want to add this one too." She looked at the dress in my hand before raising both her eyebrows and slowing reaching out to take the hanger. I shrugged before a smirk spread across my features and I walked back towards the door, before calling back to her. "You'll understand."

* * *

"No! Are you kidding me S?" I put my hands on my hips and frowned at her. I was in a tight, dark purple dress, which was possibly a size too small. The shiny, satin material hardly reached my thigh, it clung to the curve of my arse and pushed the swell of my breasts high. It had side strips of semi-transparent panels (that if I raised my arms would cause me to flash Quinn) exposing my underwear and one down the back that stretched to and focused just below the small of my back. "In order for you to still be able to breathe and not give Britt, and every other guy than Kurt and Blaine, a heart attack, I would pick something that actually fits. And consists of more material. And is made out of material that is at least mostly opaque." I burst out laughing and turned once on the spot.

"I wasn't actually going to get this Q, I just wanted to see your reaction. Although, I may get it as a present for Britt for later –"

Quinn shoved her arms outwards, palms flat towards me and screwed up her face. "Stop! Stop! I don't need to know anything about your sex life. Well, any more than I _already_ know from when you two thought that I was asleep or that the walls were somehow magically soundproof." My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as I registered what she was insinuating before I regained control and cleared my throat.

"Whatever Fabray." I poked my tongue out at her before walking back behind the partition screen and pulling on my actual (hopeful) dress. It was red. I loved wearing red. It made me feel confident and like I stood out without being garish.

And Brittany loves me in red.

She says it reminds her of Spanish dancers, sunsets, the soft delicate touch of poppy petals, the colour of my lips when she had been kissing them all night.

It was a similar cut to last year, only simpler; there were no roses that pulled people's eye away from the disappointed look on my face (although Brittany noticed, Brittany always notices). The material trailed over my left shoulder, moulding subtly around my right breast before sweeping downwards to reach the floor (or it would when I was wearing my heels, at the moment at least four inches pooled around my toes and in order to walk I had to pull at the skirt, like a child in her mother's clothes). The material itself was soft, but muted, not shiny or luxurious looking and the red was deliberate and striking.

I hoped.

I looked at myself once more in the mirror, pushed my hair over my shoulders to fall messily down my back and took a deep breath before I walked out (with my eyes closed) for Quinn to see. I heard a long, loud intake of breath and a quiet gasp, still with my eyes screwed shut.

"Oh Santana." Quinn's voice was soft and breathy, and I opened one eye a little, self-consciously pulling my arms around my mid-section, cupping my elbows. "You look stunning. Absolutely beautiful." I opened my other eye and Quinn slid into focus. Her eyes were soft and flicking slowly across my body (in a way that, if it was Brittany, I would be willing to do anything for her) and she had one hand pressed flat over her heart, the fingers of the other just above her lips, which were pulled into a small smile.

"Really? I've picked out another two as well. You think Britt will like it?" My voice sounded hesitant and vulnerable, and I couldn't stop my hands from pulling at the dress over my hips and looking downwards in an attempt to follow Quinn's eyes.

"Santana, Brittany will love it. I mean you can show me the other two, but…Brittany will love this dress." I lifted my head and looked at her with my lip pulled between my teeth. She noticed the nerves and uncertainty in my eyes and sighed in frustration. "You look beautiful, it's simple and elegant." I looked down at myself once more before looking back into her eyes and nodding slightly. "Have you decided what you're going to do with your hair?"

The glimmer of confidence I had felt slid off my fingers and my shoulders slumped. "No." I huffed and pulled my hair around to in front of my eyes, teasing and twisting at it, as if the intensity of my actions would transform it into the perfect look. "No. Britt did my hair last year in this twisted half up half down style with the front lifted up slightly. I've no idea how she did it either so don't bother asking." I tugged once more at my hair before throwing it back over my shoulder in frustration.

"Come here S," Quinn held out her hand and wiggled her fingers, whilst patting the empty seat beside her wheelchair. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest (the ends of my fingers pulling at my sides as if they added extra protection) letting my shoulders slump. "Santana, come here." Her voice was slightly exasperated, but still soft and I reached out a hand, her fingers instantly twisting around my own and pulled me towards the chair. Surprised by her strength, I tripped over the end of the shirt, landing on the chair forcefully and ungracefully, my breath forced out with a loud ouff. "Nicely done Twinkletoes."

"Oh hush yer mouth Fabray." She laughed softly, before pulling at my shoulders to twist me around so my back was towards her. I felt her fingers gently brush through the ends of my hair, and I couldn't help the slight shudder that tripped through my body. She laughed again, slightly louder and poked at my shoulder before pulling her finger along the length of my shoulder and pressed her finger into my cheek.

"If this is all getting too much Sanny I can stop, give you a moment to recover." Her voice was confident, a flash of the old Head Cheerio Quinn and I snorted before pushing her finger away.

"In your dreams Q. I already have a much hotter blonde. I just like having my hair played with. And don't call me Sanny. Only Britt gets to do that and only 'cos she won't…stop." I finished lamely, trying to glare at Quinn over my shoulder until both of us collapsed into laughter.

"Oh my God! You are so whipped!" I twisted in my chair, leaning one arm on the back before pushing gently at her forehead with my other hand.

"Oh shut up! Do you have an idea for my hair or not? 'Cos if not, we need to get you a dress that will remind Berry that there are much better kissing partners than Finnocence." Quinn's eyes widened and her mouth popped open in a small 'o'. I smiled smugly, which only widened when the light pink dusting across her cheekbones deepened and spread.

"I'm not…I don't. I'm not gay."

I shrugged. "Neither is Britt, still the best lay I've ever had." Her blush darkened and her eyes flitted to the side nervously. "Look Q, I never said you are. I've just noticed how you look at Berry." Quinn opened her mouth to argue, but I held up my hand to stop her. "Look, maybe you just want to be her friend, although, I've no idea why, whatever, I don't care. But we can still get you a dress that will make everyone's heads turn regardless of what they like between their legs."

She wrinkled her nose and pushed at my face. "Do you _have_ to be so crude all the time?" I just smiled at her and shrugged, causing her to shake her head and push me back around. "Okay, hair. Simple. The dress is simple and sophisticated and so the hair needs to be the same. Pull the very top bits back, but not up, and just let the rest hang, maybe with some soft ringlets. Don't straighten it, Brittany loves your hair when you don't straighten it." I couldn't help laughing at that.

"Only because she says that my hair is lying, because it doesn't like boy hair." I heard Quinn's amused agreeing hum before I felt her fingers realise my hair to fall back to rest down my back. "Okay, hair is sorted, I know what shoes I'm wearing. And –" I plucked again at the material flowing across my lap. "And you're sure about the dress?"

"For the finial time Santana, yes! You were never this unsure before!"

"Yeah, well, before all I had to do was flash some cleavage, lean over a little too far in a tight dress a couple of times and the guy no longer had any blood flowing upwards. This is Brittany. She's not some…drooling dick with legs." I instantly wrinkled my nose and shuddered, hearing Quinn do the same. "Gross. That went a lot further than I meant it to. I just mean, this matters to me. To her."

"I know S, just, you look beautiful, Brittany will love it and I'm sure you'll be getting some lady luck in the evening."

"Lady luck?" I couldn't stop the bubble of laughter and turned to face her fully, suddenly bursting into song. " _Luck be a lady toniiiight! Luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with. Luck be a lady toniiiight_!"

"Stop! Stop! Go back to being closeted, grumpy Santana, this one is annoying and far too happy!" She was gripping her side that wasn't still covered in stiches whilst trying to keep herself upright in the chair.

"No. I will, however, stop singing. Let's get you a dress to impress Manhands. And you better get used to people randomly bursting out into musicals if you want to be around Berry for any extended periods of time." Quinn glared at me again before she pushed me towards the changing screen and moved over to the rack. I looked back towards her just before moving behind the screen, and saw her pulling her hand across the different dresses and twisting some of the beautiful textured fabrics between her fingers. "We'll get you a gorgeous dress Q, don't worry." She smiled lightly before she nodded and returned back to the rake of dresses.

* * *

Originally, it was agreed that Brittany would be picking me up. She said she was going to be the gentlewoman for the night and that as she had planned everything out (she said that I should be proud of her, she even made lists like I do to make decision and organise everything), but then her mum had to work, and she didn't have a car.

Which was why I was sitting in my car outside of her house trying to still my shaking hands and calm my nervous breaths before I walked up to her house. I kept pulling at the sleeveless side of my dress, pulling upwards feeling exposed, then tugging it down when it settled uncomfortably on the bottom of my breast before lifting the skirt to settle better over my legs before I realised that it wouldn't make a difference when I got out of the car. I glanced up at the house, Brittany's window glowing softly in the slowly dimming sky and I could see the curtains dancing gently in the breeze through her window. I opened the door, the realise of the lock echoing loudly in the still air of my car, pulling at my skirts and spinning in my heels. I paused before I closed to door, knowing the sound would throb in my ears, and glanced back up at Brittany's window. Another deep breath and I walked around the front of the car to the path, the click of my heels obnoxious. I trailed my fingers through the tall flowers and grasses that Brittany's mother loved growing, hoping the layered textures and the gentle sweet smells twisting around me as I walked up the path calmed me, although my heartbeat was still fast and strong and I gripped my clutch in my other hand tightly.

After what felt like a second and a year all at once, I was stood in front of the door. Dark, swirling sporadically knotted wood (if you looked closely on the left hand side about half way up you would just be able to make out a small, slightly lopsided heart with _S+B_ scratched inside) and the dull, scratchy brass knocker with it's smiling handle taunting me. I bounced up onto the balls of my feet then back onto my heels several times before my hand reached out, a single finger pressed against the twisting rope of the metal, and tucked my bottom lip between my teeth before closing my fingers around it. I lifted it, then let my fingers loosen until it landed (a solid, confident thunk that made my heart speed up) and I lifted back onto the balls of my feet, stretching my muscles, as I teased at my fingers nervously. The door opened and Mr. Pierce, dressed in a UCLA shirt and sweats, smiled upon seeing her. He turned his body so she could walk across the threshold and tilted his head (he always, _always_ reminded her of Brittany when he did that, it always calmed her, no matter how nervous she had been feeling before).

"Hi Santana. You look beautiful Honey." His voice was soft and lilting (so different from her own father's; clipped and direct, every word having a purpose and a place) and I could feel my cheeks heat as my eyes slipped to the floor coyly.

I cleared my throat before looking back up. "Thanks Mr. P. Is Britt here. I mean, I know she's here, I meant is she ready." I ran my hand through my hair nervously and pulled again at the skirts of my dress before laughing awkwardly. "Oh God, please don't tell Britt I asked if she was here!" Mr. Pierce smiled warmly and opened his mouth to answer when a soft voice cut him off.

"Too late Sanny, I heard." My eyes were dragged towards to the top of the stairs, like a moth, one of those dark, dull moths, drawn repeatedly to a strong, bright flame.

"Wow." The word slipped through my lips before I even registered it, my eyes slid across her body and my throat became dry while my palms prickled with sweat. I vaguely heard Mr. Pierce chuckle quietly beside me, before he gripped my shoulder and whispered ' _I'll leave you too be, tell me when you leave._ ' She walked fully to the top of the stairs, one foot nervously toeing the floor, her hands clasped behind her back and a soft, tiny smile that made me limbs feel weak and my heart beat faster and my whole body hum and throb with love. "Britt, you look," My eyes swept over her again, as her grin widened and she walked down the stairs. "You look," She reached the bottom of the stairs, rocking back and forwards on her feet and tilted her head gently. "Stunning."

Her hair was in an intricate French plait that followed the curve of her skull, except for one that was twisted in a small plait around a material braid down her back. She had a shiny white top hat, it looked like satin and when I reached up to brush my fingers along it, it was smooth and slippy, like fish scales. She scrunched her nose as she smiled and turned once on the spot, causing the seafoam green skirt, that looked like netting and like it would tug against my fingers and rustle softly when we would dance close together, to swirl fluidly around her calves. She came back around to face me and I walked my fingers up each button before running my thumbs along her black silk bowtie. Her fitted, short dinner jacket was spotlessly white and I couldn't help but grip onto the lapels and pull her closer. "I love this jacket Britt-Britt." She smiled widely again when I ran my hands down the front of her jacket and slipped them around her waist and under her jacket when she tugged me close to kiss me.

It was soft, chaste and our noses bumped and squished together, the hands that started on my shoulders and slid to my hips gripped causing my body to lift and twist into her. She pulled our lips apart softly, pressing her forehead against mine, mouth opened slightly and hot, ragged breathes pushed into my own mouth, mixing and caressing my own panting breathes.

"You look so elegant San, really –" Suddenly there was a thump at my side and the tickle of hair at my elbow. I looked at Brittany's comically widened eyes before a short laugh burst into the room and I looked down at Brittany's little sister clung around my waist and grinning widely up at me.

"Hey Bug." I leant against Brittany, slightly turning my body (I was glad that she was wearing heels, it meant I could still lean my head comfortably on her shoulder) pulling one arm from beneath her jacket whilst the other tightened its grip. "You okay Bug?" Ashley nodded emphatically before pushing herself upright to stand next to us.

"You look really pretty Sanny." I smiled and scrunched my nose at her quickly. "And much prettier than Britty, I think she's forgotten that she's a girl." She was trying to whisper, but it was as loud as Berry's speaking voice and Brittany heard her clearly.

"Hey brat! Girls can wear suits and bow ties and dinner jackets. Haven't you ever heard of the Suffragettes?" Brittany raised her eyebrow and pressed her hand to her hip whilst Ashley shook her head slowly, still not quite believing Brittany. She turned to look at me, suddenly unsure about what she was saying. "Right San?"

I melted at the trust she had in me and cupped her cheek gently, brushing my thumb along her jaw. "Perfectly right. Plus you look so good B." I winked at her before looking back down at Ashley and poking the top of her head. "Girls can wear suits, and B looking amazing so hush Bug." Ashley tilted her head (I think it's in the Pierce genes) before looking between the two of us. She huffed dramatically, taking another step back and crossing her arms across her body.

"You guys are so weird!" She pouted and kicked at the heel of Brittany's shoe before I took pity and knelt down to her level.

"Go and ask your dad to search 'Suffragettes' and you'll understand." I poked her gently on the cheek and smiled when she nodded and skipped towards the front room.

"And tell dad we're going!" Brittany yelled after her before she turned back to me, gripping my waist tightly and pulling us flush together again. "You really do look beautiful San. So sophisticated and elegant," She trailed her finger down the material at my shoulder before following it along the top of my breast, softly, barely making contact, my breathing speed up and my stomach twisted. Her eyes had darkened, her cheeks darkening and she ran her tongue softly over her lips. "And I love you in red." She whispered before reaching forward and reconnecting our lips.

The room faded away from me until I heard a mechanical click of a camera shutter and turned in surprise to where Mr. Pierce was smiling softly, a camera gripped loosely in his hands.

"Just a couple more, please?" Brittany's blush darkened and she tangled our fingers together before swinging our hands between us and nodded. He smiled, wide and toothy, before lifting the camera to his eye and shouting out poses for us to strike, Ashley giggling loudly at his side.

* * *

We were sitting in the car park of Breadsticks, and Brittany had her hand on the door handle, about to open it, when I grabbed at her wrist and murmured her name to gain her attention. She turned back to me, twisting in her seat and tucking her left leg underneath her.

"I…" My throat was dry and I had to swallow repeatedly before the words would settle on my tongue. "I got you something." Her eyes widened and sparkled (God they were so very blue) and she clasped her hands together in anticipation. "Don't get too excited, it's nothing special. But, well, I couldn't _not_ get you one. So. Close your eyes." She slipped them closed instantly, I still don't know how or why she trusts me so implicitly.

I reached into the back of my car, the plastic cold and hard and unnatural under my fingers. I lifted the lid, the crackle of the plastic deafening and Brittany bit her lip as her eyes squeezed tighter as she struggled to keep them closed. I took it out of the bottom plastic tray and turned my body back towards Brittany, taking a steading breath. "Okay B, open your eyes."

They snapped open, then widened as she took in what I was gently holding between my fingers. "Oh, Sanny," Her voice was breathy and soft, like she was on the verge of tears, but her smile was wide and her eyes were bright. "I can't believe you got me one! Thank you! It's beautiful." I shrugged as I tugged at her right arm and slipped the corsage on, pressing a kiss to each fingers and one to her wrist.

"Yellow for your hair, although, it's nowhere near as pretty as your hair, and seafoam green for your dress," I glanced down at her lap. "Well, skirt."

She ran her fingers along the corsage, gripping part between her thumb and finger before rubbing them together to understand the texture. She suddenly looked up at me and tilted her head. "Wait, how did you know what colour my skirt was going to be? You didn't already know what I was wearing did you?" Her mouth formed a pout and her eyes dropped to my lap.

I reached out to cup her cheek, ran my thumb along her bottom lip before I leant forward and kissed them slowly, gently. "No. I had no idea what you were wearing. Q, she, she came dress shopping with me, and when I told her I was going to get a corsage for you, she offered to come along. She told me that I needed to include seafoam green. But I promise, I didn't know what you were wearing." She smiled and nodded, kissed my lips then quickly opened her door, pushing it shut as she ran around the front of my car. I blinked in surprise at how quickly she moved and suddenly felt a cool breeze trail along my back.

"Come on San." I turned to find Brittany holding my door open for me, her free hand extended (she had also somehow picked up both our clutches which were wedged under her arm) and she wiggeled her fingers at me. I took her hand and let her guide me out of the car before she took the keys from my hand, shut and locked my door and pushed my keys into my clutch. "Ready for the best prom ever?"

"Lead the way my beautiful gentlewoman." She blushed prettily before taking my hand and walking towards Breadsticks, where I could already see Sam, Mercedes, Mike and Tina wedged into a booth.

Oh yes.

This was defiantly going to be the best prom ever.


End file.
